Noukai : Kurisumasu
by Soshite-visus
Summary: OS de noël . C'est toujours bien de passer les fêtes avec ses amis et lorsqu'il s'agis des gazetto, alice nine, LM.C et Miyavi ça annonce que du bon, fou rire garrenti XD


Coucouc à tous ^^ voici mon OS de noël donc joyeux noel à tous.

auteur: ben encore moi vous l'aurez remarquer.

disclaimer: Je doit le dire et le redire, The GazettE, Miyavi, LM.C et Alice nine ne m'apartiennent pas sinon y'aurais eut du changement. Ouai sinon je serais déjà marié à AIji 3 X3

couple: pleins !!! vous aurez la surprise en lisant XD.

résumé: Passer noël entre amis c'est toujours génial et quand ils s'agis d'eux ça risque d'être drole, fou rire garenti. XD

j'espère que ça vous plaira car comme vous l'aurez remarquer elle fait pas mal de mots, je devrais rentrer dans le livre des records XDD

aller bonne lecture et dite moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant la veille de noël, pour cette occasion le célèbre groupe The GazettE avait réservé un grand chalet à la montagne. Ils voulaient passé les fêtes avec leurs amis, d'ailleur Kai était en ce moment même en train de téléphoner à Miyavi pour le mettre au courant que tout était prévut.

-Allo Miya ?

-Oh Kai salut, je suis content de t'entendre.

-Euh...merci, je t'appel pour savoir si tu viens bien passer le réveillon de noël avec nous ?

-Evidement, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

-Super je suis très content de le savoir.

-J'ai hâte de te revoir...

Kai rougis.

-Dit moi je...je sais que ça se fait pas mais j'ai inviter Maya et Aiji...ça vous dérange pas au moins ?

-Euh non je pense pas, attend je demande...

Le petit brun éloigna le combinet de sa bouche et demanda à ceux présent dans la pièce.

-Les gars, Miyavi a proposer à Maya et Aiji de passer noël avec nous ça vous gênes pas ?

-Non, fit Reita.

-Plus on est de fou plus on ris, répondit Uruha.

-M'en fou c'est pas moi qui fait la cuisine, dit Aoi.

-Si ils sont d'accord je vois pas le problème, finit Ruki.

-Bon...y'a pas de soucis Miya, de tout façon il y aura aussi Shou et les autres...

-Ah on va être nombreux alors.

-Euh...attend que je compte ben on va être 13 en tout.

-Oh ! Maisc'est pas bon ça, il faut absolument qu'on invite quelqu'un d'autre !

-Ben pourquoi tu dit ça ?

-Ca porte malheur.

-Je te savais pas supersticieux, rigola Kai.

-Non mais c'est-on jamais. Au pire on demande à Shou de pas venir, fit Miyavi en explosant de rire.

-Miya voyon !

-Désolé Kai, j'ai pas put m'en empêcher.

Ils discutèrent longuement et avant de raccroché le batteur demanda.

-Miya tu veux qu'on parte ensemble ou tu nous rejoindra le 24 ? Nous on y va un jour avant pour un peu tout installer.

-Oh je vous rejoindrez, je viendrais avec Maya.

-Ouai tu veux pas nous aider à tout préparer plutôt, fit une voix moqueuse derrière Kai.

-Uruha je t'ai entendu ! Dit le chanteur brun.

Le châtain leva les mains l'air de dire 'mais j'ai rien fait'. Après avoir expliquer une nouvelle fois à son ami comment se rendre au chalet, Kai raccrocha. Il eut à peine le temps de s'assoir que le téléphone sonna.

-Je crois que t'es bien partit pour passer ton aprème au téléphone, fit Aoi.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui répond d'abord ? Demanda le leader.

-Ca te dérange pas quand c'est Miyavi au téléphone hein, répondit Reita taquin.

-Je...oui bon....allo ?

-Salut Kai ça va ?

-Oh salut Tora, oui ça va bien et toi, pourquoi tu appel, y'a un problème c'est ça ? Dit Kai inquiet.

-Mais non, je devais juste te dire deux choses par rapport au réveillon...

-Aller dit lui, fit une voix derrière lui.

-Oui Nao deux seconde rhoo bon voilà, Nao ! à voulu inviter Miku qui se retrouver tout seul car le reste du groupe le fête en famille et il n'a même pas demander la permission, reprit Tora en regardant durement le désigné.

-J'allait pas le laisser être tout seul quand même ! C'est pas bien.

-C'est pas grave tu sais Tora, Miyavi a invité Aiji et Maya, en plus il sera content de savoir qu'on n'est pas 13, continua Kai.

-Oh c'est vrai bah c'est une bonne nouvelle alors.

-Oui, et la deuxième chose que tu avais a dire ?

-Bah je voulais savoir quand exactement on pouvait venir ?

-Ben le 24, plutot le matin ou au début d'après-midi pour qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble, mais tu peux venir la veille on l'a réservé pour quatre jours.

-Je sais pas c'est toi qui prépare le diner, tu as pas besoin d'aide ?

-Euh si c'est vrai que de l'aide serait pas de refut.

-Bon d'accord alors moi je viendrais le 23 et je t'aiderais à tout préparer.

-Super merci à toi !

Ils parlèrent un peu puis raccrochèrent.

-Bon voilà là je pense que tout est réglé, je vais vous laisser j'doit aller faire quelques courses, fit Kai en partant son blouson en main.

-Ok.

Lorsqu'il fut parti les autres discutèrent un peu.

-J'ai hâte d'y être j'adore noël, commença Ruki heureux.

-Tout le monde à fait ses courses pour les cadeaux de noël ? Demanda Uruha.

-Ouai et j'espère qu'ils plairont, répondit Reita en regardant plus particulièrement le petit blond se trouvant à côté de lui.

De son côté Nao avait tout de suite appelé Miku pour lui dire que c'était bon et qu'il irait le chercher lui même pour l'emmener au chalet.

-C'est vrai ce que tu dit Nao, j'peux venir ? Fit Miku.

-Oui !

-Oh merci beaucoup c'est vraiment trop gentil à toi d'avoir accepter que je soit là.

-C'est normal, personne mérite d'être seul pour noël et surtout pas les personnes que j'aime.

Lorsque leur conversation fut finit, Miku sortit précipitement de son appartement pour aller acheter un cadeau digne de son ami.

Les deux semaines passèrent très rapidement, du point de vu de chaque garçon. Le 23 au petit matin tout la bande de gazetto c'était réunis chez Kai en attendant de partir. Vu le nombre de paquets que chacun avait à emmener, ils décidèrent de partir à deux voiture. Kai prendrait la sienne et n' emmenerait avec lui que toutes les gros sacs et paquets, c'est lui qui montrerait le chemin la réservation étant à son nom, Aoi quand à lui prendrait le reste. Lorsqu'il partirent il était 8h00, ils seraient arrivé si tout aller bien pour midi. Dans la voiture d'Aoi, celui-ci était en train de parler avec Uruha, cela fesait une heure qu'il roulait.

-Tu crois pas qu'il doit se sentir un peu seul Kai dans sa voiture ? Demanda le brun.

-Oh tu sais bien que ça le dérange pas et puis il fallait bien trouver un moyen pour faire rentrer tous notre bazard, répondit le châtain.

Aoi remarqua alors quelque chose dans le rétroviseur interrieur.

-Reita, Ruki c'est endormis et je trouve qu'il penche légèrement dans le vide tu peux pas le décaler un peu.

Le bandé regarda alors le chanteur et doucement le replaça plus droit sans le réveillé.

-Héhé c'est la Tour de Pise, plaisanta Uruha.

-En tout cas si il dort encore après qu'on se soit arrêter tout à l'heure, tu te mettra à côté de lui Rei sinon il va avoir un torticoli quand on arrivera à destination, dit le brun.

-Ok.

Une heure plus tard ils durent s'arrêter, pour faire une petite pause. Quand la voiture s'arrêta Ruki s'étira en baillant.

-Ben alors Ruki on a pas asser dormis cette nuit ? Demanda Aoi.

-Non euh oui j'était trop impatient que j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir.

-C'est vrai ? Questionna Kai en arrivant. Tu devrais prendre un café alors.

-Oui oui.

Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la station, ils furent soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, ils allaient être un peu tranquille. Evidement ils trouvèrent quelques fans qui voulurent des autographes mais rien de bien méchant. Il y en a une qui fila cependant prendre dans la poubelle le gobelet où Ruki avait but son café. Celui-ci alla rejoindre ses amis qui venaient de payer l'essence et les bonbons d'Uruha.

-Bon y'a pas de soucis, on va y aller alors, fit Kai.

-Y'a quand même la fille de tout à l'heure qui m'a fait un peu peur, dit Ruki.

-Normal on est connu je te rappel, reprit Uruha en fesant une bulle de chewing gum.

-Oui oui, je suis pas bête je le sais.

-Sinon Kai, ça va toi, t'es sur que ça te dérange pas d'être tou seul ? Demanda Reita.

-Non ça va et puis on a déjà fait la moitié du trajet, répondit le leader.

Tout le monde remonta en voiture, lorsqu'il fut installer Ruki fut surprit de voir que le bassiste c'était mit à côté de lui.

-Ben pourquoi tu te met là Rei ?

-C'est au cas où tu repique un somme, répondit Aoi.

-Mumf.

Mais quelques temps après il tomba dans les bras de Morphé mais surtout sur l'épaule de Reita.

-AH ! J'avais raison, fit Aoi fier.

-Mais il va pas dormir ce soir si il continu, j'dort pas avec lui, dit Uruha.

-Ben non tu dors avec moi, reprit le brun surprit.

-Mais oui je sais et encore heureux, souria le châtain.

Aoi fut soulager. Reita lui, n'entendit pas, il était occuper à regarder le petit blond dormir bien calé contre lui, il était très mignon comme ça, innocent, ce qui fit sourire le bandé.

Ils arrivèrent au châlet un peu après midi, ils décidèrent d'abord de s'installer ensuite ils verraient ce qu'ils feront pour manger.

-Ouaaaah ! C'est génial y'a plein de neige ! s'exclama Ruki les yeux pétillant.

-Oh il est joli ce châlet, fit Aoi.

-Reste plus qu'à savoir si l'interrieur est aussi bien, reprit Uruha.

-Ben y'a pas trente-six façon de savoir, on rentre je trouve qu'il fait un peu froid, dit Reita.

D'un accord commun ils rentrèrent tous et furent émerveillé par ce qu'ils virent, c'était très grand, il y avait déjà un sapin et une cheminée. Le propriétaire les attendait, après qu'ils aient payer, il leur souhaita un bon séjour et repartis.

-Vous avez vu c'est trop cool y'a un grand sapin, fit Ruki en se mettant à son pied.

-J'espère que la cheminée n'a pas de problème je veux pas qu'il y ai le feu, dit Uruha.

-C'est un peu exagéré ce que tu dit, répondit Kai.

-Bon les gars, si on ranger plutôt, continua Reita qui n'avait pas lâcher ses bagages.

-Ok !

-Bon y'a trois chambre normalement, on se répartis comme on veux, commença Kai.

-Donc celui qui trouve la plus grande chambre peu la garder, fit Uruha.

-T'as tout compris Ruwa donc on file la trouver et on la garde pour nous, dit Aoi en commençant déjà à chercher.

-Oh vous vous êtes déjà mit d'accord ? Demanda Kai.

-Ouai, on te laisse dormir avec Miyavi, fit Aoi taquin.

Celui-ci rougis.

-Oh Rei j'ai trouver la plus grande chambre, c'est cool c'est nous qui l'auront, dit Ruki très content de lui.

-C'est pas juste, bouda Uruha.

-Ouah la salle de bain est pas mal pour un châlet, dit Aoi qui continuer de visiter.

-On a une super belle vu, en plus il y a une espèce de petite terrasse avec une table, continua Reita.

Ils étaient tous très heureux de visiter leur nouveau chez eux pour ces quatres prochains jours, soudain.

-J'ai faiiiiiim ! S'exclama Aoi en se tenant le ventre.

-C'est vrai qu'il est presque 14h, on a passé un moment à tout installer et visiter, fit le batteur.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va au resto ? Proposa Uruha.

-Ben ouai, j'vais voir si les restaurants du coin ont une table pour cinq mais attention il y a le risque des fans, prevint Kai.

-Rhaa pas grave je veux manger...sinon c'est toi qui cuisine, reprit le brun.

-Bon j'ai compris je téléphone, se résigna le leader.

Il réussi à trouver et il se dirigèrent donc vers le lieu, c'était un joli petit restaurant où ils n'eurent aucun soucis avec les fans. Ils décidèrent tous de prendre du nabe*, parfait pour l'occasion.

-Itadakimasu ! Fit Aoi en prenant ses baguettes dès que les plats arrivèrent.

-Niooh c'est trop bon, dit Uruha des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup, et se régalèrent, c'est très content qu'ils retournèrent au châlet.

-Vous croyez qu'il va y avoir assez de bois ou il faut aller en chercher ? Demanda Ruki qui voulait allumé la cheminée.

-Il faudrait voir si il y en a dehors, je pense qu'ils ont tout prévus, ils vont pas nous laisser mourir de froid, répondit Kai.

-Au pire on se rechauffe à la chaleur humaine, fit Aoi en se calant contre Uruha.

Personne ne sut quoi répondre, certain rougir. Kai quand a lui décida de regarder si il ne manquait rien dans ce qu'ils avaient emmener à manger.

-Les gars c'est bon pour manger personne veut quelque chose de particulier pour savoir si je vais faire des courses.

-Euh...on a du chocolat ? Demanda le chanteur.

-Je sais pas oui, mais il faut que je revois mes portions comme on en a trois en plus je pense que je devrais quand même y aller, qui m'accompagne ? Reprit le leader.

-Moi ! Dit Uruha.

-Bon d'accord, alors on y va tout de suite....soyez sage vous, fit Kai en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Mais on est toujours sage, répondit le guitariste brun.

-Oui...surtout toi, dit le batteur en sortant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

Les deux blond haussèrent les épaules et firent comme si ils n'avaient rien entendu.

-Hey mais répondez moi ! Mumf.

Pour la peine Aoi bouda et alla s'installer dans le canapé. Reita lui alla faire un tour dehors, voir si il y avait pas du bois ranger quelque part. Ruki le suivit et ouvrit grand les bras.

-J'adore cet endroit c'est magnifique et je suis tellement content de passer noël avec vous.

Le bandé le regarda en souriant parcourir joyeusement l'étendu blanc, puis il rentra les bras chargé de bûche. Il alla allumé le feu, Aoi qui n'avait pas bouger jusque là se raprocha un peu plus du point chaud.

-Il est où Ruki ? Demanda-t-il.

-Dehors.

-Mais il va attrapper froid, sont manteau est là.

Lorsqu'il s'en apperçut, Reita fila rejoindre l'inconscient.

-Ruki rentre, t'es pas couvert tu va tombé malade !

-Oh, bon d'accord.

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux et s'installèrent à leur tour devant la cheminée sur le canapé le plus proche. Aoi avait été chercher des couvertures et des chocolats pour pouvoir manger tranquillement bien au chaud.

-Rei j'peut me mettre avec toi sous la couverture ? Demanda Ruki.

Le bassiste le regarda, souria et ouvrit la couverture. Ruki s'y glissa et se blottit plus confortablement. Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter jusqu'à ce que leur amis rentrèrent de leur course.

-Coucou on est rentré, z'êtes où ? Fit Uruha rentrant les bras chargés.

-On est là, répondirent-ils.

-Bah ne vous occuper pas de nous, plaisanta Kai enseveli sous les sacs.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez achêter ? Demanda Reita en les aidant.

-On en a profité pour acheter de quoi décorer toute la maison, répondit Uru.

-Génial on commence ? Questionna Ruki en regardant tout ce qu'ils avaient acheter.

-Mais non, on y fera demain tous ensemble se sera mieu, dit Kai.

-Héhé Miyavi n'y échappera pas, rigola le châtain.

-Bon au lieu de critiquer, faut peut être ranger les courses, reprit le leader.

-Ok ok, fit Uruha.

Lorsque Kai alla dans la cuisine, Uruha se retourna vers les autres et dit:

-Ouai il le défend un peu là, ah l'amouuuuur héhé.

-Bon on devrait un peu l'aider non ? Fit Reita.

Ils rangèrent tout, c'est qu'ils ne fesaient que ça aujourd'hui.

Vers 18h, alors qu'il neigait à plein de temps dehors, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'est Ruki qui alla ouvrir.

-Oh ! Y'a l'abominable homme des neiges qui veux rentrer.

Les autres se précipitèrent à l'entrée.

-Mais non Ruki, c'est moi, répondit le désigné.

-Oh je t'avais bien reconnu Tora mais avec toute cette neige avous que ça rendais bien.

-Tora ! Content de te voir, t'as pas eu de problème sur la route ? Y'a beaucoup de neige en plus, fit Kai.

-Non ça va...en tout cas sur qu'on manquera pas de neige pour demain et Ruki je retient pour l'abominable, rigola le brun.

-Ouai c'est cool n'est-ce pas ? Dit Aoi.

-Euh..., reprit Ruki.

-Mais rentre voyon, pose tes affaires, dit le batteur.

-Toi aussi tu as emmener pas mal de chose, remarqua Reita.

-Ouai je sais, je suis prévoyant, j'ai emmené des vêtements, les cadeaux et aussi quelques provisions au cas où, commença Tora.

-T'es pire que Kai dit moi, continua le guitariste brun.

-Ils sont pas ami pour rien, fit Ruki.

-Bon, on va quand même te montrer le châlet, la décoration on la fera demain ensemble et tu pourras dormir avec moi y'a de la place, finit Kai.

Alors que le petit brun montrait un peu tout la maison, Uruha s'exprima tout fort.

-Hey ! Mais non, faut qu'il dorme avec Miyavi sinon ça marchera pas.

-T'inquiète Tora n'est pas bête je suis sur qu'il l'a remarquer lui aussi, dit Reita.

-Ouai j'espère que t'as raison.

Une fois tout ceci fait tous s'installèrent dans les canapés à regarder la télévision, plus spécialement la météo.

-Oh oh il annonce pas mal de neige sur la route...

Uruha n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kai et Tora prirent tout de suite leur portable et composèrent les numéros qui les interressaient.

-Allo Miyavi.

-Allo Hiroto.

Les autres se ragardèrent et se retenèrent de rire.

-Oh Kai c'est toi !

-Euh oui je...je voulais te prévenir de faire attention demain sur la route avec la neige ça peut être très dangeureux.

-C'est vrai, tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

-Bien sur je ne veux pas qu'il tarrive quelque chose...je....je tiens à toi...

-Oh Kai moi aussi je tiens énormement à toi, ne t'en fait pas je serais très prudent et j'attend avec impatiente de pouvoir te revoir.

-Je...oui moi aussi...à demain...bye...

Et il raccrocha sous les regards très content de ses amis et du clin d'oeil approbateur que fit Aoi à Uruha.

-Oh salut Tora, ça y est t'es bien arriver, y'a pas eut de soucis en route ?

-Non mais je t'appel pour que toi tu soit prudent demain t'as regarder la météo ?

-Oui j'ai vu y'a de la neige mais avec moi aucun soucis !

-Fait quand même attention...

-Mais oui t'en fait pas.

-Ah et tu le diras aussi à Nao je sais pas si il a vu les conditions métérologiques.

-Ok pas de problème. Et vous il y a beaucoup de neige vers vous ?

-Ouai pas mal.

-Oh super je vais emmener des luges alors ! S'exclama Saga en fond derrière Hiroto.

-Qu'est-ce que Saga fait chez toi ?

-Bah demain on va partir tôt donc comme c'est moi qui conduit ils sont venu, lui et Shou, dormir chez moi.

-...hum...ok.

-Y'a un soucis ?

-Non non.

-Bon d'accord on se voit demain alors ?

-Oui j'espère bien, ne me fait pas stresser sinon je vais pas dormir, rigola Tora.

-Oups désolé, fit Hiroto en rigolant à son tour.

Ils finirent ainsi leur conversation, Tora soupira en pessant 'Mon pov' Tora mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive voilà maintenant que tu fait une crise de jalousie pour rien.'

A l'heure du diner ce fut Tora qui fit le repas, et il savait très bien cuisinier. Ils préfèrèrent aller se coucher assez tôt pour avoir le temps de tout préparer demain matin. Chacun allèrent donc dans leur chambre attitrée. Kai et Tora s'endormirent essayant de ne pas trop pensé à ce qu'il pourait arriver à leur amis quand ils prendront la route. Ils s'inquiètaient toujours pour eux, ils se souciaient du moindre détail, c'était eux les 'mères poules' du groupe. De son côté malgrès le fait qu'il avait dormis durant le trajet, Ruki réussi à trouvait facilement le sommeil. Il avait une main vers son visage, la bouche un peu ouverte, ce spéctacle ne déplus pas du tout à Reita qui le regarda un peu puis lorsqu'il se décida de dormir, doucement il déposa un baiser sur la tempe du blond et c'est heureux qu'il trouva le sommeil. De leur côté Uruha et Aoi n'était pas en train de dormir, le brun était même à califourchon sur le châtain, il lui tenait même les mains et lui embrasser le cou.

-Hum Aoi...

-Je t'aime mon Ruwa.

-Moi aussi je t'aime... dit moi on devrais le dire au autres non ?

-Mais bien sur, si ils se doutent pas déjà de quelque chose, on leur fera la surprise demain d'accord mon coeur ?

-Oui c'est une très bonne idée.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et se caliner pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin se décider à se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après tout une dure journée les attendait demain.

Le lendemain matin, les garçons se réveillèrent plus où moins en forme. Kai fut le premier levé, pas très réveillé il fit attention en sortant de la chambre car Tora dormait encore. Il alla dans la cuisine et sorti de quoi préparer le petit déjeuner de tout le monde. Ruki ouvrit les yeux quelques temps après, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Reita qui doucement se réveilla. Celui-ci rougis lorsqu'il remarqua le peu d'espace entre leur lèvres.

-B'jour Rei, bien dormi ?

-Je...je oui.

Tout ceci le troubler un peu, surtout que le chanteur lui souriait, il sentait son coeur battre très fort. Lorsque le petit blond se leva, le bassiste senti se joues chauffées lorsqu'il détailla un peu plus la tenu de son ami. Un T-shirt blanc long et très fin, sur lequel tombé quelques fines tresses et avec un boxer qui laisser voir ses fine jambes. Ruki se retourna vers Reita qui était encore assis sur le lit en simple boxer.

-Tu viens prendre ton petit déj' ?

-Oui j'arrive.

-Tu vas pas avoir froid comme ça ?

-T'as p'tete raison j'vais mettre un truc vite fait....mais toi tu va pas avoir froid aux jambes?

Il se regarda puis souria.

-Oui c'est vrai, je vais faire pareil que toi.

Une fois fait, ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la cuisine où Kai les accueillis en leur demandant ce qu'ils voulaient manger, café et tartines. Tora arriva quelques minutes après, c'était pour l'instant le seul qui était bien réveillé.

-Salut tout le monde, oh Uruha et Aoi sont pas encore réveillé ?

Les autres firent signe que non. En effet les deux désignés étaient tranquillement enlacer sur le lit blottit dans les couvertures.

-Oh Ruwa hum la si on était dans un hotel j'aurais bien pris le petit déjeuner au lit avec toi.

-Mon coeur c'est trop mignon.

-Mais on ne peut pas, on peut même pas prendre une douche tout les deux.

-Pour l'instant, on pourra quand on leur dira pour nous.

-Alors j'ai hâte, répondit le brun en embrassant le cou de son petit ami.

Il déplaça ses lèvres sur celle du châtain pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il finit par le faire basculer sur le lit parcourant le torse de ses mains.

-Hum....Aoi voyon pas maintenant...hum aller il faut qu'on se lève pour rejoindre les autres.

-D'accord, d'accord.

Il se leva donc un peu à regret et après avoir enfiler des affaires, ils allèrent à la cuisine où les autres les attendaient.

Après avoir tous manger, chacun passa à son tour à la douche. Alors que Kai attendait, encore en pyjama, sur un des canapé, quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui le surprit il était tout juste 9h00. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus c'était la personne qu'il vit devant la porte.

-Miya ?!

Et oui en effet c'était le chanteur brun qui lui souria bien emmitouflé dans sa veste marron et qui le regarda en souriant voyant comment il était vêtu, il le trouva très mignon.

-Et oui surprise !

-Mais co..vous êtes déjà là on vous attendez pas si tôt.

-Et oui on est partit tôt.

-Un peu trop tôt si tu veux mon avis, bailla un blond aux cheveux court avec quelques mèches roses derrière lui.

Les autres occupant arrivèrent, sauf Tora qui était sous la douche.

-Salut les mecs ça va ? Demanda Aoi.

-Ouai, on a vu plein de voitures qui c'étaient foutu dans le fossé, fit Miyavi, alalala les gens savent pas conduire.

-Oui mais tu nous a quand même fait quelques frayeurs, continua Maya.

-Si peu.

-Euh je voudrais pas vous déranger mais on peut rentrer nos affaires, moi je commence à avoir froid, fit Aiji.

-Mais oui bien sur, vous voulez de l'aide ? Proposa Kai.

-Non c'est bon ça va aller, reprit le guitariste.

Ils rentèrent donc posèrent leur affaires dans un coin et en profitèrent pour un peu visité.

-Oh mais vous avez pas décorer, dit Miyavi.

-Non on le feras tous ensemble, répondit Ruki.

-Bon d'accord.

-Ah Miya tu va être content on est plus 13 mais 14, fit Kai en partant prendre sa douche.

-Oh super et c'est qui la personne en plus ?

-C'est Miku, il a été inviter par Nao, reprit le batteur.

-Une bonne chose de faite, au moins il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème aujourd'hui, reprit Miya.

-Dites vous avez déjeuner au moins ? Demanda Uruha.

-Oui vite fait, de tout façon on va bien manger aujourd'hui, continua le chanteur brun.

-C'est sur qu'on risque pas de mourir de faim, fit Reita.

-Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour le repas je veux bien aider, proposa Aiji.

-Oh merci, je veux bien, on sera pas de trop à trois pour faire le diner de ce soir, dit Tora.

Alors que tout le monde parlait, Ruki emmena Maya voir la belle vu qu'ils avaient de derrière la châlet.

-Ouah t'as raison c'est super beau ! S'émerveilla Maya.

-Ouai on va pouvoir s'amuser avec toute cette neige.

-Oui j'aime l'hivers, reprit le blond en prenant une sucette en bouche.

-Oh t'as une sucette, remarque t'as toujours une sucette avec toi.

-Et oui on change pas, t'en veux une ?

-Oui !

Maya partagea donc ses précieuses sucette avec son ami avant de rentrer rejoindre les autres.

-J'préfère quand même le chocolat, continua Ruki.

-Bah si tu veux j'en enmené, tu veux les goûter ? Et si tu essayer de deviner à quoi ils sont ?

-Ah ouai je veux bien.

Ils s'installèrent alors sur les canapés, Maya alla chercher la boîte qu'il avait prit et alla se mettre à côté de son ami.

-Alors ferme les yeux pour pas tricher, fit-il.

-D'accord d'accord aaah

Ruki ouvrit la bouche après avoir enlever sa sucette (c'est mieu non) et Maya lui mit le premier chocolat.

-Niooh cocolaaaaat !!! miam noir praline avec des noisettes.

-Tout juste, fit Maya en souriant.

-C'était facil celui-là.

Il en goûta plusieurs sous le regard un peu jaloux de Reita, là celui-ci avait comme une envie de renvoyer Maya chez lui et de prendre sa place pour faire manger Ruki. Il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Ruki arrête de manger tu va être malade et tu va pas manger ce midi.

-Mais non t'inquiète beuuuurk arg à la fraise j'ai horreur de la fraise, fit Ruki en se levant pour aller cracher ce chocolat.

Ses amis le regardèrent étonné.

-Ben qu'est qu'il y a Ruki ? Demanda Uruha.

-Berk fraise brr niar j'aime pas ça maintenant en plus j'ai le goût en bouche.

-Hahaha.

-C'est pas drôle Aoi !

-Bon il est 10h00 passer si ils arrivent pas ben on va décorer tout seul, vous aller chercher les décorations ? Proposa le batteur.

-Pas de problème, fit Miyavi.

Alors que tout le monde commencer à préparer quelqu'un frappa à la porte et c'est Tora qui alla ouvrir. A peine eut-il le temps de voir qui il avait devant lui que cette personne se jetta sur lui. Et il se retrouva par terre.

-Coucou Tora !!!!

Cette personne était blond-châtain et...et ben c'était Hiroto.

-Oh l'est tombé, fit brillament remarquer Saga.

-Non j'avais pas remarquer, dit le désigné. Hiro pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Ben parce que j'était content de te voir, souria-t-il.

Tora rougis.

-Tu devrais le laisser se lever, tu doit trop le serrer il est tout rouge, reprit Shou.

-Bon ok.

Il se releva donc alors que les autres arrivèrent.

-Oh vous voilà, vous arriver juste à temps on aller décorer la maison, fit Ruki.

-Cool ! S'exclama Hiroto en allant voir tout ça.

-Il est pas encore arriver Nao ? Demanda Saga.

-Non, j'espère qui leur est rien arriver, dit Tora qui entre temps s'était relevé.

-Mais non, aller on va décorer aussi, dit Shou.

La plupart se mit au travail, Aoi, Uruha et Miyavi se chargaient d'accroché les décorations au dessus des portes et au plafond. Reita et Ruki s'occupaient de la table, Kai et Aiji étaient dans la cuisine. Les autres fesaient le sapin.

-Mais non pas ici ça, là bas c'est mieu.

-Pas du tout là c'est très bien.

Ca se chamailler un peu entre Saga et Hiroto pour choisir les meilleurs places. Shou lui préfèrait ne pas s'en mêler et fesait la crèche, Maya préfèra la guirlande lumineuse. Ils finirent très rapidement, ne rester plus que l'étoile au sommet du sapin.

-C'est moi qui l'a met ! S'exclama Hiroto en la prenant en main.

Il s'approcha, tendis la main et...

-Mais...j'y arrive pas c'est trop haut ! Rhaa qui a eut l'idée de prendre un sapin si grand !

Miyavi s'approcha de lui en rigolant.

-C'est qu'ils pensaient que des personnes de tailles normal viendraient ici, se moqua-t-il.

-Grrr

-Attend je vais t'aider, t'as qu'à monter sur mes épaules, proposa Tora.

Celui-ci fut heureux de la proposition et grimpa sur les épaules de son ami. Il put ainsi atteindre le sommet du sapin et y mettre l'étoile. Tora profita un petit peu de sa position pour mettre ses mains sur les cuisses de son ami (fallait pas qu'il tombe serait son argument).

-Bah voilà c'est plus joli comme ça, fit le guitariste haut perché.

-On allume les ampoules ? Demanda Saga.

-Mais non il fait pas nuit, répondit Hiroto.

Tout le monde devait lever la tête pour le regarder.

-Hiroto descend tout de suite, après tu va prendre l'habitude d'être grand, dit Miyavi en rigolant.

Le blond n'était pas très content. Il le pointa du doigt.

-Toi et moi tout à l'heure, dehors bataille de boule de neige je vais te massacrais !

-Ok je n'ai pas peur, je suis ton homme.

-Dès fois on pourrait dire femme, fit Shou à Saga en riant.

-Shou commence pas sinon tu sera une cible pour tout à l'heure, reprit le chanteur brun.

-Bon les gars on se calme, tenta Tora.

Les trois désignés firent en même temps.

-C'est lui qui a commencer ! en montrant la personne visée.

Le guitariste brun soupira.

-Un peu plus à droite....un peu à gauche...

-Bon Maya à droite ou à gauche, faudrait savoir où j'accroche le gui, fit Uruha qui était monté sur une chaise pour le mettre au dessus de la porte.

Aoi regardait en tenant la chaise, on ne sait jamais.

-Un peu à gauche...voilà parfait la il est centré ! Tu peut redescendre Uruha, finit par dire Maya.

Le châtain sauta alors de la chaise et fut ratrapper par Aoi. Lorsque Miyavi vit ça il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

-Un bisou, un bisou, un bisou !!!!

Les deux concernés se regardèrent étonné, les joues légèrement rouge, de cette soudaine proposition.

-Ouai il a raison, c'est la tradition vous êtes tout les deux sous le gui alors un bisou, un bisou, dit Shou dans le même entrain.

Les guitaristes s'observèrent, et puis après tout si ils voulaient qu'ils s'embrassent c'est pas eux que ça aller gênés au contraire. Aoi s'approcha donc du visage de son vis à vis et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais n'y tenant plus il l'intensifia rapidement sous les yeux étonnés des autres.

-Et ben j'avais pas demander un vrai baiser sur la bouche, je suis suprit, dit Miyavi.

-Tu n'est pas le seul, reprit Saga.

En effet tout le monde les regardait, c'était le bon moment pour leur avouer.

-Ben voilà avec Aoi ça fait un mois qu'on sort ensemble, commença Uruha en prenant la main de son petit ami.

-Un mois et douze jours mon Ruwa, continua Aoi en souriant.

-Niaaaaaaaah félicitation !!! s'exclama Ruki en s'accrochant à leur cou.

Il fut vite rejoins par tout les autres.

-C'est super, c'est vrai que vous allez trop bien ensemble en plus, fit Shou.

-On aurait du le voir plus tôt, dit Kai.

-Oh c'est pas grave au moins maintenant plus besoin de se cacher, reprit Aoi.

-Ben si y'a toujours les journalistes après ils vous lacherons plus si ils l'apprennent, leur fit remarque Reita.

-Ouai ben pour l'instant je préfère pas y penser, finit Uruha.

Tora regarda par hazard l'heure qu'afficher l'horloge du salon.

-Il est déjà 11h00 est toujours aucune nouvelle de Nao, c'est inquiètant !

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du batteur.

-Allo ? Fit le dénomé Nao.

-Oh Nao c'est toi, ouf ça veux dire que tu n'as rien, tu n'as pas de problème ?

-Ben je...non...

-Attend ça veux dire que tu es au volant là, on ne conduit pas en téléphonant.

-Mais...

-Non y'a pas de mais.

-Euh Tora c'est quand même toi qui lui a téléphoné, fit remarquer Shou.

-Oui ben je voulais m'assurer que ça aller bien, donc tu raccroches et tu essaie d'arriver sans problème.

-Mais...

-Quoi ?

-Je suis devant la porte.

-Ah ?

Tora se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée, juste derrière Aoi et Uruha, sous les regards surprit de ses amis. Il ouvrit la porte et...

-Ah effectivement.

Devant lui se trouver un Nao souriant le téléphone à la main.

-Naoooooo !!! firent ses amis.

-Salut, désolé du retard.

-C'est ma faute je me suis pas réveillé à l'heure, fit un petit châtain gêné derière le batteur. Nyappy à vous.

Tout le monde les acceuilla chaleureusement.

-Ah et voilà enfin les derniers sont arrivés, dit Miyavi.

-Tout à fait, si on parler un peu de comment on se répartir pour dormir, proposa Hiroto.

-Oui ben domage pour vous mais c'est nous qui avons récuperait les chambres, fit Aoi.

-C'est même nous qui avons la plus grande, intervint Ruki.

-Mais il reste encore une place avec Kai, t'as qu'à la prendre Miyavi, continua Uruha.

-C'est vrai ? Moi ? Ca dérange pas ?

Les autres firent signe que non, ils ne sont pas bête ils savaient se qui se tramait.

-Et toi Kai ça te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je non...pas du tout, répondit-il en rougissant.

Miyavi fut alors au anges et décrocha de la Terre pendant quelques minutes, il était légèrement rouge, qui sait à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

-Sinon les deux canapés se déplis donc ça fait quatre places, reprit Reita. Vous avez qu'à choisir avec qui vous dormez.

-Avec Tora ! Fit Hiroto.

Celui-ci aussi changea de couleur, son ami avait l'air très heureux de ce qu'il venait de dire, et ça le rendait tout chose de pensé que peut-être cela voulait dire quelque chose.

-Ok de tout façon moi j'dort avec Shou, dit Saga.

-Ouai !

-Et pour vous alors ben sur des matelats, ça vous dérange pas ? Continua le bandé.

-Non non, répondirent-ils.

-Et ben voilà une bonne chose de faite, fit Ruki.

-Ouai de tout façon on est pas encore couché et si ça se trouve on sera tellement fatigué qu'on va dormir n'importe où, rigola Maya.

-Oui justement aujourd'hui je ne veux pas que vous buviez trop, l'alcool c'est avec modération. Je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre vous vienne à dire quelques choses qu'il regrettera par la suite, dit sérieusement Kai.

Tout le monde acquiessa mais se demandèrent quand même pourquoi il disait cela.

-Oh vous avez tout décoré, c'est super joli, fit Nao en visitant un peu accompagné de Miku.

Ils finirent de visiter et tous firent un petit tour dehors avant qu'Aiji ne les appellent.

-Les gars à table !!!

Les plus affamés se précipitèrent à l'interieur suivis par les autres.

-Bon on a mis les deux tables côte à côte j'espère que vous serez pas trop serré, dit Tora.

-Tout le monde s'installe comme il veux, pas de dispute hein, continua Kai en emmenant les plats avec Aiji.

Il n'y eut pas de problème à ce sujet enfin sauf que Tora se retrouver entre Aiji et Kai du côté cuisine, pour faire la distribution des plats, c'est Hiroto qui n'était pas trop content et se retrouva entre Nao et Saga.

-C'est super bon !!! s'exclamèrent plusieur des garçons.

-C'est Aiji qui à fait presque tout, fit Kai.

-Ouai Aiji il cuisine trop bien, reprit Maya en souriant.

Le dénomé était un peu gêné de ces compliments.

-C'est cool il faudra qu'on vienne un peu voir ça de plus prêt, dit Miyavi.

-Je... ben pourquoi pas, commença Aiji.

-Super !

Alors que certains se régalé et avait fini leur assiettes d'autres chipotter un peu.

-Tu manges pas Shou ? Demanda Saga.

-Non je me réserve pour le repas de ce soir.

Reita lorsqu'il vit celle de Ruki ne put s'empêcher de le réprimender un peu.

-Ruki je t'avais pourtant prévenu que tu aller pas pouvoir finir, t'aurais pas du manger tout ces chocolats, gourmand.

-Je sais Rei...désolé.

Devant la moue tristounette qu'afficher Ruki, le bassiste fut attendrit, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux en souriant.

-C'est pas grave mais je veux pas que tu soit malade.

-D'accord, fit le petit blond en souriant.

Les autres les regardèrent en souriant, c'est qu'il prenait bien soin de son Ruki notre cher bandé.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. A la fin du repas la dur tache de la vaisselle arriva.

-Aller on se partage la tache, y'en a qui débarrasse, les autres nettoie, certains essuie et le reste range, ça devrait aller beaucoup plus vite comme ça. Et je veux que tout le monde participe et pas d'excuse, fit Kai.

-Compris patron ! Dirent Saga et Shou.

Chacun choisi ce qu'il voulait faire. On retrouvait Aoi, Uruha et Hiroto au débarrassage; Kai, Miyavi et Ruki au nétoyage. Maya, Aiji et Reita essuyaient toute la vaisselle. En se qui concerne ranger c'était plutôt Nao et Miku, Tora essayer tant bien que mal de calmer ses deux autres amis.

-Shou attrape on va faire passer son bapteme de l'air à cette assiette !

-Vas-y Saga je suis positioné !

-Et mais arrêtez vous aller la casser, c'est pas à nous. Aller on repose tout de suite ça ! Fit-il en les grondant.

-D'accord, dirent nos deux turbulents.

Il alla les attrapper par le col et les mit chacun dans un coin de la pièce.

-Là et vous restez tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse.

Malgrès la distance ils continuaient quand même à se faire des petits signes et à rigolaient.

-Pfff qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'eux ? Soupira Tora.

-Bah à ce stade y'a rien à faire, dommage, le soutint Miyavi en lui metant une main sur l'épaule.

Quelques minutes après tout était ranger.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite, dit Kai.

-Alors....qui veux aller jouer dans la neige ! S'exclamèrent plusieur d'entre eux.

Tous était partant, Saga fila chercher ses luges dans le coffre de la voiture d'Hiroto et tous sortirent derrière le châlet bien emitouflés dans leur tenues. Ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes.

-Miyavi tu es mort prépare toi ! Fit Hiroto.

-Mais je t'attend mon petit.

Cette phrase était le top départ de leur bataille de boule de neige.

-Dit Aiji tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi ? De manda Maya.

-Ouai bien sur.

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils commencèrent à former le corps.

Aoi et Uruha étaient avec Saga partant pour une descente en luge à celui qui irait le plus vite et qui arriverait le premier. Ruki lui regardait attentivement une petite marre de glace, il se demandait si elle pourrait tenir sous son poid. Une seul façon de le savoir, précossioneusement il marcha dessus.

-Oh on dirait que ça tient.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de dire cette phrase qu'il se sentit partir en arrière.

-Ouuuuoh.

Alors qu'il se préparer à tomber sur le dos il sentit soudainement deux mains le retenir, il leva les yeux et vit avec bonheur que c'était Reita qui l'avait retenut.

-Merci Rei...

-T'allait te faire mal, j'voulais l'empêcher.

-J'ai un peu de mal a tenir debout avec cette glace.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Euh oui si tu veux.

Reita lui aggrippa doucement les hanches et doucements ils glissèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la marre. Ruki était tout rouge, il trouvait ça très beau, un brin romantique. Mais pourquoi ? Pour l'instant il profitait seulement du moment présent.

Nao était avec Miku assis dans la neige.

-Dit, tu aimerais faire un igloo ? demanda ce dernier.

-Oui pourquoi pas, souria le batteur.

Ils se mirent tout de suite au travail, heureusement la neige était parfaite pour faire des constructions.

Tout le monde était en train de s'amuser dans la neige sauf Tora et Kai. Eux voulaient juste regarder et cherchaient un moye de s'assoir sur les chaises qui étaient rester dehors.

-Ah j'ai trouvé, attend, fit le guitariste.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec des houses en plastiques.

-Je les avais remarquer hier soir, comme ça on va pouvoir s'installer pour les regarder.

-Ouai surveiller serait plus juste. Je vois qu'ils sont déjà tous bien occuper, dit Kai.

Ils regardaient plus particulièrement la bataille entre Hiroto et Miyavi.

-Gnaaa loupé Hiro, prend ça !

Le désigné évita tout juste la boule de neige qui lui arriver dessus.

-Haha désolé pour toi mais j'évite encore mieu que dans Matrix.

Mais derrière lui quelqu'un d'autre l'avait prise en pleine figure et il n'était pas très content.

-Miyavi c'est toi qui à lançait cette boule de neige ? Fit Shou énervé.

-Ben oui, mais t'avais qu'à regarder ce qu'il t'entoure au lieu de te fixer sur Saga et tu l'aurais pas reçut.

-Shou, tu m'aide à le masacrer ? Demanda Hiroto avec un regard qui en disait long.

-Avec plaisir !

Chacun s'arma de munittions puis ils s'elancèrent en courant en la direction de leur cible.

-A l'attaque !!!

Saga venait de finir leur première descente et le vainqueur était Uruha. Ils aller remonter pour faire la revanche. Soudain Miyavi s'approcha d'Aoi.

-Aoi baisse toi boule de neige en approche !!

Le désigné eut juste le temps d'éviter les nombreuses balle qui fusaient en direction du chanteur.

-Aaaaaah mais c'est que c'est corriace ces petites bêtes ! Continua Miya en courant.

Les tirs redoublèrent.

-On va t'apprendre à nous traiter de petite bêtes.

-Mais c'est pas juste vous êtes deux contre moi.

-Fallait y penser avant.

Il passa un peut trop prêt de l'igloo.

-Hey faite gaffe vous aller le détruire ! Fit Nao.

-C'est pas grave voyon, lui répondit Miku.

-Si, on a bien avancé en plus je suis sur qu'il va être super, souria le batteur en continuant sa construction.

-Oui mais il a une drôle de forme quand même, rigola le châtain.

-Rhoo c'est pas grave tant qu'on puisse rentrer dedans sans que ça s'effondre sur nous.

-Héhé.

De son côté Saga était en train de descendre la pente d'une drôle de façon, il était debout sur la luge comme si il fesait du snowboard et il s'éclatait, évitant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber, ce qui arriver souvent. A un moment il arriva à bien descendre sauf qu'il aller un peu vite.

-Ouaaaah génial j'y arrive regarder moi ce style un vrai surfeur....oh oh.... Hiroto pousse toi de là j'peux pas freiner !!!

Ce dernier lorsqu'il le vit se jetta sur le côté pour l'éviter mais continua quand même de martiryser ce pauvre Miyavi. Par contre ce que Saga n'avait pas prévu c'est que Shou était juste derrière et malheureusement il se le prit en pleine face. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux expulsaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autres la tête dans la neige.

-SAGA !!!

-Oups...

Le désigné préfèra filer mais fut vite rattrapper par Shou qui le mit à terre.

-Tu pouvais pas faire attention ! T'as prévenu Hiroto mais pas moi !

-Mais je pensais pas que tu était derrière.

-Oui bien sur bonne excuse plutôt.

-J'voulais pas te rentrer dedans voyon....

'Sauf pour autre chose mais je dit rien vous aller me prendre pour un perver après'

-Comment tu compte te faire pardonner alors, tu m'as fait mal je te signal.

-Pardon de t'avoir fait mal princesse, mais je connait le moyen de me faire pardonner.

A ces mot Saga aggrippa délicatement le visage se trouvant au dessus du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur les chanteur fut tellement surpris, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Saga.

Ce denier en profita pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui et approfondir le baiser. L'accès à la bouche de Shou lui fut facilement accorder. Ils s'embrassèrent passionement, mélant leur langues pour un ballet fièvreux. Ils se séparèrent quelques instant plus tard par manque d'air.

-..Saga...

-Alors je suis pardonné ?

-Beaucoup plus que ça, fit le chanteur en reprenant possession des lèvres de son vis à vis pour l'embrasser longuement.

Du côté de Maya et Aiji, le bonhomme de neige était presque finit, il ne manquait plus que de l'habiller un peu. Quelques cailloux pour les yeux, la bouche et les boutons, Maya alla chercher une de ses écharpes et un bonnet.

-Il est joli non ? Fit-il.

-Oui mais il lui manque un nez.

-Attend je sais.

Le blond retira la sucette qu'il avait en bouche et la mit au mileu du visage du bonhomme de neige.

-Et voilà !! dit-il tout content.

-Ah oui...j'avais jamais vu un bonhomme de neige avec une sucette pour nez mais ça rend bien. Tu veux l'appeller comment ?

-Hum....Seppen !

-Bien, et ben bienvenu sur terre Seppen je sais pas si tu vivra longtemps, rigola le guitariste.

Maya était très content mais remarqua bien vite que son ami essayait tant bien que mal de se réchauffé les mains.

-Tu as froid aux mains, pardon c'est vrai que tu n'avais pas de gans.

-C'est pas grave j'aurais du y penser.

-Attend.

Le blond lui prit les mains entre les siennes et s'entreprit de les réchauffés comme ça. Il regarda le visage de son ami, il avait les joues et le bout du nez légèrement rouge à cause du froid, il le trouvait encore plus mignon comme ça. Plus il le regardait plus il se souvenait de toute ces raisons pour lesquelles il en était tombé amoureux. Il y avait une petite différence d'âge entre eux et alors c'est pas ça qui aller le faire reculer. Il aimait lui tenir ainsi les mains, ils voulait plus aussi, il hésita un moment et décida de se lancer.

-Euh Aiji...je...je voulais te dire que...tu sais que je t'ai souvent concidéré comme mon sempai...tu es quelqu'un que j'admire beaucoup et je suis très content d'avoir monté ce groupe avec toi...mais je...depuis quelque temps déjà je ressens plus pour toi...je tien énormement à toi...je...je t'aime oui je t'aime....je...ne le prend pas mal surtout, je ne veux pas que notre amitié soit remise en cause n'y même le groupe...mais je devais te le dire ça fait longtemps que je ne fait que penser à ça, à toi...

Il était vraiment gêné, rouge et n'osait plus le regarder en face. Mais son ami était aussi troubler que lui. Mais tout ça l'avait toucher, il ne s'y attendait pas et il devait dire qu'il en était très heureux.

-Je...je crois que mes lèvres aussi ont besoin d'être réchauffées, fit Aiji rougissant.

-Que...oh...

Cette phrase fit tilt dans la tête de Maya, c'était une proposition ? Aiji lui était encore plus rouge, mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça, il le regrettait un peu, non pas de l'avoir dit il le voulait mais peut-être était-ce trop direct. Maya lui était hésitant.

-Je...je peux ? Vraiment ?

Aiji avait la tête légèrement tournée.

-Je...oui...

Maya crut qu'il était en train de rêver, c'était trop beau. Il regarda Aiji aussi gêné que lui, lui saisi le menton et l'embrassa doucement. Tout les deux avaient le coeur qui battait fort, ils attendaient ce baiser depuis longtemps et ils en profitèrent. Le baiser était doux et timide, leur premier baiser. Il se séparèrent par manque d'air et se regardèrent intensement.

-Maya....moi aussi je t'aime...je...je suis vraiment très heureux...

-Aiji...tu...tu es sur, tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble ?

-Oui et je m'en fou de ce qu'on pourra dire je t'aime et c'est le plus important.

Le blond avait envie de crier tellement la joie déborder de son coeur. Il lui souria et reprit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser plus intense, où ils mirent tout leur amour pour l'autre.

De leur côté, Kai et Tora étaient tranquillement en train de parler.

-Dit moi Tora, la neige aurait-elle un pouvoir sur l'amour ? Demanda Kai.

-Ben non, jamais entendu parler, c'est bizard. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Ben si tu n'as pas remarquer, là bas au fond Shou se trouve sur Saga et je pense pas que ce soit pour un autre raison que de s'embrasser.

-Oh ! Mais c'est vrai qu'on voyait bien qu'ils devaient finir par se mettre ensemble.

-Sinon là tu voit je crois qu'Aiji et Maya se sont mis ensemble.

-Comment ça ?

-Simplement que Maya tenait les mains d'Aiji et puis plus facil à voir ils se sont embrasser. Et puis je trouve ça bien ils vont bien ensemble.

-Bon la d'accord ça fait deux nouveaux couples mais faut pas en faire une généralité.

-Oui c'est sur que de voir Reita aussi préoccuper de Ruki ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

-C'est vrai qu'il est toujours aux petits soins pour lui. Il en serait pas amoureux ?

-On pense tous que oui mais bon qui sait c'est peut-être simplement un fort lien fraternel. Un jour peut-être qu'il va l'avouer et voilà quoi.

-Oui c'est sur...

Ils pouvaient tout les deux dire ça mais eux aussi étaient amoureux mais ils n'avaient pas encore l'intension de le faire...enfin ne jamais dire jamais.

-Haha Hiroto on a perdu son bras droit maintenant, nous somme donc à armes égal prépare toi à ma revanche ! S'exclama Miyavi.

-Que tu crois ! Je te ferais dire que j'ai toujours des munitions !

Chacun était bien décider à faire plier l'autre. Mais malgrès tous ses efforts Miyavi avait du mal à tenir tête à Hiroto.

-Mais il a manger quoi lui j'commence à fatiguer moi, se plaignit le chanteur.

Uruha et Aoi, eux continuer leur descentes lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de leur deux amis par terre, ils ne purent s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

-Voyon les gars, y'a d'autre endroit pour faire ça, commença Aoi taquin.

-Et puis vous aller attrapper froid à vous bécoter dans la neige, continua Uruaha en souriant.

Puis ils remontèrent en rigolant et se tenant la mains.

-Nous on c'est toujours pas embrasser dans la neige, fit remarquer le châtain.

-Oui mais moi je préfère la chaleur mais ne t'en fait pas on se rattrappera, répondit Aoi une lueure perverse dans les yeux.

-Oh oh oh.

De leur côté les Saga et Shou se levèrent enfin.

-Brr c'est vrai qu'ils ont raison, on va tombé malade si ça continue, dit le chanteur.

-Si tu es malade je m'occuperais bien de toi, souria le bassiste en lui prenant la main et remontant la pente avec sa luge. Un tour ça te dit ?

-Avec plaisir...

Shou était vraiment sur un petit nuage. Une fois arriver en haut de la petite coline le bassiste installa la luge et installa son cher et tendre entre ses jambes.

-Votre carosse est prêt princesse.

Le désigné le regarda un peu surprit.

-Princesse ? Mais je suis pas une fille.

-Oh excuse moi ça te plait pas, j'voulait te trouvais un joli surnom.

-Bon appel moi comme tu veux ça me dérange pas puisque c'est toi, souria Shou.

-Ca te va si je t'appel Akachan* ?

-Je..tu veux vraiment m'appeler comme ça ?

-Ca te plait pas ?

-Si, c'est trop mignon ! Merci mon chéri, fit le chanteur en l'embrassant.

Saga était heureux, enfin il pouvait s'imaginer de nombreux moments romantique rien que tout les deux dans un avenir très très proche.

-Tu es prêt, c'est partit !

Pendant la descente, Saga tenait son petit ami précieusement contre lui.

En ce qui concerne Ruki et Reita, nos deux blonds venaient d'enfin quitter la glace pour retourner à la neige.

-Merci Rei je me suis bien amusé mais je suis pas doué, rigola Ruki en s'éffondrant sur la neige.

Il battit des bras et des jambes puis au bout d'un moment il se redressa et dit.

-Regarde Rei un ange de noël.

-Oui c'est vrai.

Mais le bandé ne regardait pas la trace au sol mais celui qui l'avait faite et qui était comme un enfant, souriant.

Non loin de là Miyavi n'en pouvait plus.

-Bon ça va, ça va t'as gagné j'abandonne, fit-il en s'écroulant au sol face vers le ciel.

-Ouaiiiiii !!

Hiroto lever les bras en l'air victorieux.

-Ah on dirais que la chasse est enfin fini, Hiro à gagner, remarqua Tora.

-Oui... mais... oh il va pas oser, il....et ben si il a oser, dit Kai.

En effet le blond venait de balancer un gros bloc de neige en pleine figure du chanteur et il était très fier de son coup. Il arriva en courant vers son ami assis à la terrasse.

-Tora, Toraaaa t'as vu c'est moi qui est gagner, je savais que j'était le plus fort !!

Il arriva et failli tomber ce fut grâce à la table qu'il se rattrappa.

-Fait attention voyon.

-Désolé mais je suis trop content !

Derrière lui arriva sa victime qui avait de la neige partout, à se demander omment il arriver à voir.

-Et ben Miya tu es dans un de ces états, dit Kai.

-Oui mais c'est ça faute ! Se plaignit le chanteur en commençant à enlever la couche blanche qui l'orner.

-Tu l'as chercher aussi, attend je vais t'aider rhoo t'en à partout.

Il enleva donc toute la neige qui se trouvait dans la capuche, dans le cou. Au niveau de certaine partit du visage le simple fait que le batteur le touché avec ses doigts fins, légèrement froid, le fesait frissoner et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il détestait ça au contraire. Il adressa un beau sourire à son ami, qui fut surprit lorsqu'il se rendit un peu plus compte de se qu'il fesait, maintenant il c'était mis à caresser la joue du brun. Il rougis violement et s'arrêta au grand désespoire de son vis à vis.

Hiroto et Tora les regardaient la tête légèrement penché, ils se regardèrent et en un seul regard ils s'étaient compris, c'est deux là cachaient quelque chose.

Nao et Miku avaient enfin finit leur bonhomme de neige.

-Finiiiiii !! s'exclama se premier.

-Il a plutôt bonne forme, fit Miku en fesant le tour, tu crois qu'on peut rentrer dedans ?

-Ben oui on l'a fait pour, espéront que ça nous tombe pas dessus, rigola le brun.

-Tu va me faire peur.

-Mais non aller viens, dit le batteur en rentrant dedans.

Le châtain le suivis.

-Oh y'a juste de la place pour nous deux et encore on est un peu serrer, répondit le chanteur coller contre son ami.

-Héhé oui c'est vrai.

-Je...ça me rendrais presque claustrophobe.

-T'as peur ?

-Euh...je...

-C'est pas grave si c'est le cas, tu veux sortir ?

-Je... oui...

Mais il n'eurent pas le temps de sortir qu'ils sentirent la neige leur tombé dessus par le côté gauche et quelque chose leur rentrer dedans. En effet la luge où était installer Uruha et Aoi venait d'écraser l'igloo.

Nao ressortit ayant protégé Miku de ses bras.

-Ca va rien de cassé ?

-Non....merci...

-De rien mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?

-Euh désolé les mecs on a détruit votre igloo pardon, s'excusa Aoi en leur tendant la main pour les aider.

-On venait à peine de le finir, reprit le batteur.

-Pardon, pardon on vous a pas fait mal ? S'inquièta Uruha.

-Non ça va.

-Tu vois c'était une mauvaise idée de faire un tour tout les deux, fit le guitariste châtain.

-Mais Saga et Shou y l'ont fait sans se faire mal, continua son petit ami.

-Allons vous engueuler pas, c'est pas grave, dit Miku en se secouant pour enlever la neige de ses cheveux.

-C'est vrai, excuse moi mon coeur, reprit Uruha.

-Oh mon Ruwa je t'en veux pas voyon, mais je suis pas contre un petit bisou.

Et évidement il y eut droit. Ils decidèrent tous de rentrer un peu frigorifié, il était déjà presque 17h.

-Ah je crois que tout le monde à fini de jouer, ils reviennent tous, je pense qu'une tournée de chocolat chaud ferait du bien à tout le monde, fit Kai en se levant.

-Attend je t'accompagne mais oh Mayaaaaa !! dit moi pas que c'est pas vrai tu sors avec Aiji !!! s'exclama Miyavi en les voyant arriver mains dans la mains.

Tout les autres étaient aussi étonné mais les félicitèrent. Mais très vite un autre couple fit son apparition une luge traînant derrière eux.

-Oh mais dite moi c'est la journée aujourd'hui ou quoi, y'a d'autre surprise de prévu ? Demanda Miyavi en prenant Shou par le cou.

-Hé ! Il est à moi ! Fit possessivement Saga.

-Hahaha.

Tout le monde rigola.

-Aller les gars vous rentrez, il commence à faire un peu plus froid, il y a du chocolat chaud et des tartinnes qui vous attendes, cria Kai de l'interrieur.

Tous le monde rentra plus ou moins rapidement et s'installa comme il voulait. Cette bonne boisson chaude leur fit un bien fou.

-Niaaah c'est bon ! Fit Shou relevant le nez de son bol fumant.

-Oh tu as du chocolat autour des lèvres, fit remarquer Saga en l'enlevant de la meilleur façon qu'il pouver c'est à dire en posant les sienne dessus et en y passant sa langue.

-Et ben Saga tu passes pas par quatre chemin toi, plaisanta Aoi.

-En tout cas ça réchauffe, fit remarquer Miku.

-Oui on en avait bien besoin, reprit Shou.

Aiji souria en regardant Maya, il avait envie de dire qu'il avait trouver un moyen encore meilleur pour se réchauffé. Le blond le vit et posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse de son petit ami en lui adressant aussi un beau sourire.

Miku lui essayait de manger sa brioche à la confiture en évitant d'en mettre partout, il avait quand même un peu du mal. Il réussi quand même à s'en mettre plein les doigts et autours de la bouche. Il lêcha donc la confiture d'une manière très sensuel qui excita beaucoup Nao qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux et qui ouvrit la bouche en grand.

-Nao, fait gaffe tu va baver partout, lui chuchota Saga en se moquant.

Le batteur revint alors sur terre.

-Rhaa c'est tout colant maintenant, se plaignit Miku.

-Bah va te laver les mains, lui fit Uruha.

C'est ce qu'il fit et lorsqu'il se leva Nao en profita pour le regarder d'un peu plus près. Evidement il eut le droit à un coup de coude de son ami bassiste.

-Héhé il t'a taper dans l'oeil on dirais.

-Même po vrai, rougis le désigné.

Une fois que tout le monde eut finit, ils débarrassèrent et nettoyèrent. Il ne rester que deux heures avant de commencer le repas.

-Pourquoi deux heures ? Demanda Miyavi.

-Ben on va manger vers 20h donc comme il est 18h05 précisement..., lui répondit Kai.

-Bon on devrais commencer à préparer un peu le repas, fit Tora.

-Ok donc toi, Aiji et moi à la cuisine, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez en attendant, reprit le batteur.

-Bon je vais me préparer alors, continua Miyavi.

-Mais t'as le temps, remarqua Ruki.

-Hey faut que je me fasse beau et ça va prendre du temps, oui je sais je suis déjà beau mais je vais quand même changer de tenue et tout.

-Et les chevilles ça va ? Dit Hiroto.

-Gnagnagna, bouda le chanteur en prenant la salle de bain.

-Bon j'espère que personne voulait y aller car il en a pour un moment, fit Shou.

-Non ça va j'irais me changer dans une des chambres, répondirent la plupart des personnes présentes.

Tous c'était installer sur les canapés face à la cheminée.

-J'ai emmener mes jeux vidéos on pourra tous y jouer ce soir ! Fit Saga enthousiaste.

-Ah ouai c'est une trop bonne idée, dirent les autres.

-Fait voir ce que tu as, demanda Aoi interressait.

Ce ne fut pas le seul, plusieurs se précipitèrent pour aller regarder. Ruki lui était installer contre Reita à lire un livre, Maya c'était simplement installer confortablement et jettait de temps en temps des petits coups d'oeil en cuisine. Nao et Miku étaient en train de discuter tranquillement. Le reste de la bande était attroupé devant les jeux.

-Moi j'aime bien celui-là, commença Hiroto.

-Mais non il faut des jeux conviviables où l'on puisse tous jouer, continua Shou.

-Alors celui là il est bien, fit Uruha en montrant une boîte.

-Ah ouai, on le garde de côté alors, reprit le chanteur.

-Faut en trouver d'autre, reprit Saga.

-On a quand même du choix on devrais y arriver, fit remarquer Aoi.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de délibération et de chamaillerie pour trouver quoi prendre, ils désignèrent plusieurs jeux potables mais ils ne savaient pas si ils pourraient jouer a tous ce soir, personne ne pouvait prévoir le déroulement de la soirée à venir.

Vers 19h, Miyavi n'étant toujours pas sortit de sa pièce, nos amis allèrent se changer chacun leur tour dans les chambres. Tous étaient très bien habiller, seul nos trois cuisiniers qui étaient trop occupaient le ferait plus tard.

-Miyavi !! Tu sors de la oui ou non tu vas pas y passer la soirée, nous on est tous prêt !! fit Aoi en frappant à la porte.

-Ca va, ça va, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte, voilà t'es content.

Il ressortit donc vêtu d'un chemise noir entrouverte avec un pantalon de la même couleur, il était douché, parfumé, il n'avait rien laisser au hazard. Kai le regarda et en eut le souffle coupé.

-Tu sais te faire attendre toi, reprit Aoi.

Kai tu t'es pas changer et t'as de la nourriture partout... t'es pas le seul remarque.

En effet nos trois cuisiniers étaient en tablier et avaient quelques traces de nouritures sur les joues.

Certains eurent envie de les enlever Hiroto regarder Tora et Miyavi pareil avec Kai. Maya lui le fit, il s'approcha d'Aiji et enleva la nourriture qui lui restait sur le visage avec sa langue. Puis il lui lui embrassa la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Hum t'es délicieux.

Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir.

-Bon erm désolé de vous déranger mais c'est vrai qu'il foudrait aller vous changer, vous allez pas rester comme ça, dit Uruha.

-Oui t'as raison, j'vais y aller moi....moi qui ai la salle de bain, fit Tora en se dirigeant rapidement vers la pièce désigné.

-Hey ! Dit Kai.

-Haha premier arriver premier servit, rigola le guitariste.

-Bon j'empreinte une des chambres alors, commença Aiji.

Le batteur fit de même.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait en attendant ? Demanda Miyavi.

-On a choisi des jeux pour faire pendant la soirée, reprit Saga.

-Ah fait voir...oh génial un jeu de chant je vais rétammer tout le monde !

-Hey ! Que tu crois ! Firent les autres chanteurs.

-Haha je savais que ça aller être drôle, chuchota le bassiste à Hiroto.

-Héhé tu cherches là, rigola le guitariste blond.

-Moi naaaaan, fit innocement Saga.

Et ils rigolèrent, les autres préfèrèrent ne pas savoir pourquoi.

Lorsque Kai ressortit dans une belle chemise blanche entre ouverte sur les trois premier boutons, laissant visible un fin T-shirt noir ne cachant qu'une parti du torse sur lequel reposé un collier avec une croix, Miyavi ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard errer sur lui en pensant ' il est vraiment trop kawaii comme ça...non... il est vraiment très beau'.

Quelques minutes après tout le monde était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à passer à table.

-Faiiiiiiim !!! s'exclama Shou premier à table.

-Tu m'étonnes t'as pratiquement rien manger à midi, fit Nao.

-Mais tu pourrais te tenir quand même, un vrai gamin, soupira Tora.

-Oui c'est mon Akachan, reprit Saga en entourant son cou de ses bras.

Aiji et Kai arrivèrent avec les premiers plats.

-Ben vous êtes pas encore installer ? Demanda le batteur.

Deux secondes plus tards aucun n'était debout. Malheurusement il y en eut un qui n'était pas content, Hiroto boudait il n'était toujours pas à côté de Tora. Uruha fit le service des boissons alcollisés, il remplis plus son verre que celui des autres et Kai le remarqua bien.

-Uruha qu'est-ce que j'ai dit y'a pa si longtemps ?

-Hum...ben vous êtes pas encore installer ?

-Non plus loin.

-Hum...euh qu'il commençait à faire froid ?

-Mais non baka j'ai dit qu'il fallait éviter de trop boire et toi tu rempli ton verre à ras bord.

-Mais je finissais la bouteille, fit le châtain pour se défendre.

-Oui oui c'est ça.

Tout le monde rigola. Uruha lui boudait et marmonna.

-En plus c'est pas vrai, c'était y'a longtemps qu'il l'a dit d'abors humf m'en souvenait pas moi.

Aoi trouva vite le moyen de lui redonner le sourire en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille.

Les plats et les compliments fusèrent, nos trois cuisiniers en étaient très heureux.

-Shou arg mais t'as une assiette, manges pas dans la mienne, fit Miyavi.

-Oui mais j'ai fini et y'en a pas d'autre.

-Berk ah nan je mangerais pas ça, dit Ruki en grimaçant.

-Mais si, goûte, aller pour me faire plaisir, commença Reita en lui tendant sa fourchette.

-Muu si c'est toi qui me le demande alors d'accord aaaaaah, reprit le chanteur en ouvrant la bouche.

Le bandé souria et lui tendis son couvert. Il regarda avec plaisir les yeux de son ami qui pétillaient.

-Hum miam t'avais raison c'est très bon....mais ça a une sale tête, fit le petit blond en souriant.

-Ah tu vois je te l'avais dit.

-Héhé c'est le seul qui peut le faire changer d'avis, rigola Aoi.

Les deux désignés rougirent.

Très vite les plats se suivirent et certains eurent du mal à terminer.

-Aaaaaaarmf trop manger, besoin d'une pause, fit Shou la tête poser sur la table.

-En tout cas c'était vraiment délicieux, merci beaucoup, dit Miku. J'vous remercie encore d'avoir accepter que je vienne.

-Mais c'est rien voyon maintenant tu fait partit de la bande, commença Miyavi en lui passant un bras autours du cou.

-Oui...malheureusement pour lui, fit Saga en rigolant.

-Euh...Miyavi...arg tu serres trop, essaya le chanteur d'An Cafe.

-Haha là tu c'est ce que ça fait de connaître Miyavi, reprit Aoi.

-Vous vous en plaignez pas, fit remarquer le désigné.

-Ben nan on t'aime ! Firent certaines personnes en lui sautant dessus.

-Hey mais arrêtez vous aller lui faire mal, dit Kai en se précipitant pour l'aider à se relever.

-Héhé moi aussi je vous aime, surtout toi Kai merci, souria le chanteur brun.

Evidement ceci gêna au plus au point le batteur.

-Bon aller qui veux jouer aux jeux vidéos !! s'exclama Saga.

-Ouai je suis partant, reprit Hiroto avec un regard consentant.

-C'est une bonne idée en attendant qu'on digèrent un peu avant d'attaquer le dessert, fit Tora.

-Dessert !!!! s'enthousiasma Maya.

-Alors il faut choisir le jeu, commença Nao.

-Le jeu de chant !! firent tout les chanteurs sauf Miku qui n'était pas au courant.

-Et nous alors ? Firent Aoi et Uruha.

-Après..., commença Shou.

-...on a un compte à régler avec Miya, continua Ruki.

-C'est moi qui vais gagner !! s'exclamèrent-ils.

-Mais que tu crois.

-Nan c'est moi.

-Vous jouez pas dans la même cours que moi, fit Miyavi.

-Non c'est vrai...j'ai un niveau superieur, dit Ruki.

-Te la joue pas hein, fit Maya.

-Tu peut parler je suis sur que c'est grâce à moi que tu as eut envie de chanter, reprit le grand brun.

-Héhéhé je savais que ça aller être interressant, continua Saga.

-T'as raison ils ont vraiment un grand esprit de compétition, fit Hiroto.

-Olala c'est pas vrai, dit Tora en se mettant la main su la figure.

-Bon ben puisque vous le voulez on ne peut pas jouer à cinq donc on va faire deux par deux, celui qui marque le plus de point passe à l'étape superieur, ça vous va ? Demanda Kai.

-Oui !

-Super bon première manche Miyavi contre Ruki.

Tout les autres s'installèrent sur les canapé devant la télé.

-Moi je suis pour Shou, fit Saga.

-Mais non c'est Ruki qui va gagner, dirent les membres de son groupe.

-Je dirais Maya, t'es le meilleur pour moi, l'encouragea Aiji.

-Ben moi je...j'ai une préference pour Miyavi, répondit Kai.

-Je suis pour toi Miku, fit Nao.

-Round 1: Miyavi/Ruki qui va l'emporter !

-Uruha on est pas à la télé là, remarqua Tora.

-Entre les deux participants reigne une ambiance électrique, le public attend impatient le début mais oui ils commencent !!

-Uruha ! Tu n'es pas commentateur sportif, dit Kai.

-Mais je met de l'ambiance !

-Tu va les déconcentrés, continua le batteur qui ne quittait pas des yeux le participant brun.

Après que la chanson soit fini et les score affichés...

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan c'est pas possible la machine à un problème je suis sur humf, bouda Miyavi qui venait de perdre.

-Soit pas mauvais perdant, fit le vainqueur.

-C'est pas grave Miya, viens t'asseoir, proposa Kai.

C'est ce que fit le désigné.

-Et puis moi je trouve que t'es le meilleur, rajouta doucement le batteur.

-Round 2: Maya/Shou !

-Uruha !

-D'accord, d'accord j'arrête....quand on changera de jeu, dit-il en tirant la langue.

Même chanson, mais style de chant diffèrent. A l'annonce des résultat on put voir une surprise de taille.

-Ouaaaah c't'écard entre les deux, remarque Aoi.

-Rhaa zut j'ai était nul sur ce coup, annonça Shou.

Il alla s'installer sur les genoux de Saga.

-Tu m'en veux pas d'avoir perdu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mais non, t'as le droit à un bisou de consolations.

-T'façon avec toi tout est bon pretexte pour l'embrasser, le taquina Hiroto.

-Ben oui maintenant que je l'ai j'en profite.

-Bravo Maya je suis fier de toi, fit Aiji en souriant.

-Merci, répondit-il gêné.

-Ouai humf.

-Boude pas Miyavi, fit Kai.

-C'est vrai regarde Shou il le prend bien, reprit Reita.

-Oui oui je sais, m'en fout je me retrapperais sur autre chose.

-Ben voilà c'est mieu non ? Souria le batteur de The GazettE.

-Round 3: Ruki/Miku, nous jouons maintenant pour une place en final contre Maya attention c'est du sérieux. Nos deux participants sont en place, la chanson est différente que va-t-il se passer ?

Certain soupirèrent, il s'y croyait vraiment.

Quelques instant plus tard fin de la chanson.

-Pff loupé, soupira Ruki en s'éffalant sur le canapé.

-Pas grave, fit Reita.

-Ah non on le renvois du groupe, rigola Aoi.

Pour la peine il eut le droit à un coup sur le crâne et un regard noir du bassiste.

-En tout cas qui aurait cru qu'on aurait retrouver Maya et Miku en final, fit Hiroto.

-Ouai vas-y Miku !! l'encouragea Nao.

-Et voici le moment tant attendu de la final ! Maya contre Miku qui va l'emporter prouvant qu'il est le meilleur chanteur ?

-Aoi pitié fait quelque chose, fit Saga.

-Ok mais vous plaignez pas après.

De son côté Uruha était encore bien dans son trip.

-Voilà la chanson et choisi et....humf hum hum

Il ne put continuait que son petit ami s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser pationné.

-Voilà, vous pouvez vous concentrer maintenant, fit Kai.

Durant les quatres minutes que dura la chanson le score fut très sérait il était difficile de prévoir qui aller l'emporter. Puis le verdic tomba.

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! bravo Miku, s'exclama le batteur d'Alice nine en le prenant dans ses bras.

-J'y était presque n'en pêche, fit Maya.

-Oui je te félicite t'as donner le meilleur de toi, répondit Aiji en lui embrassant la joue.

-Je pensais pas que ça donnerais ce résultat, dit Saga à l'oreille d'Hiroto.

-C'était pas mal quand même, reprit ce dernier.

-Bon si on repasser à table, il manque encore le dessert, dit Kai.

-Ouai ! Le meilleur ! Commença Maya en s'installant déjà.

-Aoi, Uruha vous pouvez arrêter non, continua Reita.

Ils se séparèrent enfin.

-Hey je vous avez dit de pas vous plaindre, reprit Aoi.

-On se plein pas on vous dit juste qu'on passe à table nous, finit Miyavi

-Ok on vient.

Tous s'installèrent à table et Kai apporta, à l'aide de Tora et Aiji, les gâteaux.

-Ouaiiiiiiiiii génial du gâteau ! S'exclamèrent les plus gourmand.

-Où est le champagne pour accompagné ? Demanda Uruha.

-Alcoolo, se moqua Miyavi.

-Ben quoi y'a pas une fête sans dessert ni champagne.

-Oui il a pas tord, fit Saga.

-Ok ok le voilà votre champagne, reprit Kai après avoir était le chercher dans la cuisine.

-Ouai !

-Uruha je t'ai à l'oeil, continua le batteur.

-J'ai encore rien fait.

-Pour le moment...

-Mumf !

Tout le monde fut servit et aussi bien en boisson quand nourriture tout disparut bien vite. Vient après les cafés ou digestifs. Une fois tout fini il débarrassèrent les couverts et retournèrent sur les canapés.

-Alors que voulez vous faire ? Demanda Tora.

-Un jeu de mime que j'ai emmener comme ça tout le monde pourra jouer ! Fit Nao.

Il fut approuver par les autres.

-Ok on fait comme ça et après on s'offrira nos cadeaux, il est déjà 23h passer, remarqua Kai.

-On fait comme ça, bon il faut faire deux équipes alors, reprit Tora.

-Je fais une équipe ! Dit Miyavi en se levant.

-Alors je fait l'autre ! Continua Hiroto.

Et voilà un nouveau moyen pour eux de savoir qui était le plus fort.

-Je commence...je vais prendre 'hum si je prenait Tora pour l'énervé' Tora, dit Miyavi.

Hiroto eut un petit moment de suprise 'quoi non alors si c'est comme ça'

-Je prend Kai.

La compétition était lancer.

-Je prend Uruha, continua le chanteur.

-Aoi.

-Saga.

-Shou.

-Reita.

-Ruki.

-Maya.

-Nao.

-Miku.

-Aiji.

Voilà la répartition était finit, les autres avaient eut à peine le temps de savoir avec qui ils étaient tellement ils avaient été vite. Mais nos deux chefs d'équipes s'eclipsèrent deux secondes.

-Excusez nous, on revient, dit Hiroto.

Il allèrent dans la cuisine.

-Pourquoi t'as prit Tora.

-Pourquoi t'as prit Kai.

-Quoi ? Firent-ils en même temps.

-C'est moi qui doit prendre Kai.

-C'est moi qui doit prendre Tora.

Oula ça pourrait prêter à confusion.

-C'est moi qui gagnerais de tout façon.

-Ouai comme pour tout à l'heure.

-Grrrr

On aurait presque put voir des éclairs jaillir de leur yeux. C'est en se menaçant du regard qu'ils retournèrent vers les autres.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Maya, il dut faire deviner un animal: le lion.

Il se mit donc en place, sous le regard de son équipe attentive mais aussi d'Aiji qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il ne fallait pas parler donc pas de grognement. Il se mit donc a quatre pattes, il montra les dents prêt à mordre et sortit les griffes si on puis dire.

-Mais c'est qu'il morderait, fit Aoi.

Plusieurs noms de félins fusèrent, Aiji lui avait du mal à tenir en place.

-Aiji calme toi, on sait que tu connais la réponse et que de voir Maya comme ça ça t'exite mais garde ton self contrôle, fit Hiroto en rigolant.

Au bout de quelques seconde Uruha tapa brusquement sur la petite table en s'exclamant.

-UN LION !!

Maya se releva les bras lever en vainqueur.

-Ouaiiiii !!! s'exclamèrent son équipe.

Quand se fut au tour de Ruki, personnes ne trouva et c'est rouge tomate qu'il se réinstalla sur le canapé. Il cacha sa tête dans ses mains dire que Reita l'avais vu comme ça.

-Aller Ruki, heureusement pour nous la honte ne tue pas, lui fit Shou en passant un bras autours de son cou.

Au bout d'un long moment, entre éclats de rire, déceptions, les vainqueurs furent l'équipe de Miyavi et ils étaient très heureux, particulièrement le chef.

-Ouaiiiii on a gagné, prend ça Hiroto c'est moi le vainqueur, j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné !!!

Celui-ci marmonna son mécontentement.

-Bon il est minuit passer et si on ouvrait nos cadeaux ? Proposa Kai.

-Ouaiii !! firent tout les autres.

Chacun alla chercher ses paquets et tous s'installèrent devant le sapin assis par terre. Ils commencèrent à se passer un par un les cadeaux.

Certains étaient utiles, du plus simples au plus compliqué, en passant évidement par les cadeaux qui pourraient passer pour inutile. C'est ainsi que Tora se retrouva une louche à la main avec un regard blasé alors que Saga était explosé de rire à côté.

-Bon je sais qu'on dit que c'est l'intention qui compte mais....Saga je dois sous entendre quelque chose ?

-Que tu es une louche ? fit Nao en réfléchissant.

-Saga ! Dit le guitariste brun.

-Mais non, mais non c'est que....

-....tu es souvent en cuisine c'est pour ça, continua Shou à la place de son petit ami.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard pétillant pour le remercier.

-Bon d'accord.

Le bassiste ouvrit le cadeau que son petit ami lui offrit, et il fut très heureux de découvrit se qu'il contenait.

-Ouaaaah génial un jeux de course merci mon Akachan !!! fit-il en se jettant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

De son côté Kai venait d'ouvrir un cadeau renferment tout un attiraille pour ne pas avoir froid en hiver : bonnet, écharpe, gans... en laine.

-Bah merci, c'est Aoi qui m'a offert ça.

-Ouah aller met les ! Dit Miyavi en l'aidant.

Quand il fut tout emmitoufléon ne voyait que son nez et ses yeux, on aurait dit un petit garçon prêt à aller jouer dehors.

-Oooooh t'es trop mignon comme ça, reprit le chanteur en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

Le batteur rougis violement mais heureusement pour lui les autres ne le virent pas donc il n'eut pas le droit à des remarques.

Hiroto tendis le cadeau qu'il avait acheter pour Tora à ce dernier en souriant.

-Tiens Tora c'est pour toi j'espère que ça va te plaire.

-Si c'est pas un instrument de cuisine ça ne pourra que me plaire.

Il ouvrit doucement le paquet, et non comme Saga, un vrai bourin lui, et...

-Ouah oh Hiro c'est...c'est excatement ce que je voulais merci merci beaucoup, fit-il en le serrant contre lui.

Le blond était heureux, il venait de marquer un point.

-Voilà mon cadeau pour toi Rei, fit Ruki en souriant tendant une petite boîte au bassiste.

Quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dedans il ne put être qu'émerveillé.

-Oh Ruki mais c'est...mais c'est trop beau...je peux pas accepter...

-Si t'es obliger, en plus je suis sur qu'il tira bien.

En effet ce que tenait le bandé dans la main c'était un magnifique collier en argent avec une croix en pendentif.

-Aller je vais te le mettre attend..., reprit le chanteur en le lui attachant.

Mais alors qu'il allait se redresser pour regarder ce que cela donner il fut retenut par les deux bras du bassiste qui l'entoura et l'enlaça.

-Merci, merci beaucoup Ruki.

-C'est rien voyon, je fais plaisir à ceux que j'aime.

-Je...je te donnerais ton cadeaux un peu plus tard si ça te dérange pas.

-Pas du tout, tout ce que tu m'offrira ne pourra que me faire plaisir car il vient de toi, et puis même si tu n'en avais pas ce ne serais pas grave tu es là avec moi et pour moi c'est le plus beau cadeau que je puisse avoir.

Reita fut ému par ces paroles, il était vraiment adorable.

Tout le monde se serait dans leur bras, les couples s'embrasser, évidement tout le monde n'avait pas de cadeau pour tous, Miku n'en avait qu'un, pour Nao. Personne à part lui ne lui en avait offert un. Ce qu'il offrit au batteur se trouvait dans une enveloppe.

-Oh merci Miku t'étais pas obliger tu sais.

-Mais si j'insiste.

Il l'ouvrit et...

-J'espère qu ça te convient comme déstination, si tu veux je peut toujours demander si c'est possible de changer si tu n'aime pas l'Egypte, j'ai prit pour deux personnes comme ça tu ne seras pas seul et tu pourra y aller avec qui tu veux, j'espère vraiment que ça te plait, fit le chanteur gêné et inquiet.

Tout le monde le regarder avec de gros yeux 'mais il lui offre carrement un voyage c'est incroyable' pensèrent la plupart des personnes présente.

-Ouaaah merci beaucoup Miku c'est super !! s'exclama le batteur.

Il attira à lui le châtain pour l'embrasser, mais à la surprise de ce dernier ce ne fut pas sur la joue mais bien sur la bouche. Tous retenirent des 'oh' de surprise, enfin plus ou moins.

-Et y'a plutôt interêt que ce soit qui m'accompagne, reprit Nao en souriant.

-Je...oui...avec plaisir !

Et se fut à son tour de se jetter sur les lèvres de son vis à vis pour un baiser plus approfondis. Les autres les félicitèrent en silence.

-Je lui avait bien dit que Miku lui avait taper dans l'oeil, murmura Saga à son chanteur.

-Bon on va quand même ranger un peu tout ce bazard qu'on a mit, fit Kai en commençant à prendre totu les papier d'emballage.

-Ok, répondirent les autres.

Une fois que le 'ménage' fut finit tout le monde s'occupa a ce qu'il voulait, jeux vidéos, jeux de carte ou simplement discution.

-Youhouuuuu il est super ce jeux, à moi la victoire Maya !!! s'exclama Saga.

-Ah ça nan attend un peu que je remonte !

-Hum ce nouveau parfum que t'as offert Tora sent super bon mon Ruwa hum il est fruité hum j'aurais envie de te croquer, fit Aoi en mordillant l'oreille de son châtain.

-Mon coeur attend quand même qu'on soit un peu plus seul.

-Alors Miku il va falloir qu'on prévoit un peu notre voyage tout les deux, dit Nao.

-Votre lune de miel avant l'heure, dit Saga toujours à fond dans son jeux....hey ! Mais Nao ! J'ai perdu à cause de toi !

-Ouai j'ai gagné haha !! s'exclama Maya.

-Ca t'apprendra à dire n'importe quoi.

-Je...je veux pas te gêné, fit Miku doucement.

-Miku....

Celui-ci leva son regard vers le batteur qui lui indiquait de venir vers lui, lorsqu'il approcha Nao le prit dans ses bras et le colla à lui.

-Ne dit pas ça, tu sais je t'aime...oui je t'aime tu es quelqu'un d'adorable et j'espère que tu me comprend, si je t'ai embrasser ce n'était pas faux, je t'ai embrasser parce que je le voulat et que j'en mourrait d'envie. Laisse les dire, ils sont toujours comme ça.

Le chanteur fut rassurer par ces paroles et se blottit un peu plus contre son ami, celui-ci en profita pour l'embrasser doucement, prouvant par cela ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Aller Maya la revanche !! continua le bassiste d'Alice nine.

-Ne te plein pas si je te bat encore ! Haha !

-Attention au dépard, fit la bassiste très concentré.

De son côté Ruki regarder dehors.

-Oooooh il neige !!! dit-il en se dirigeant dehors.

Les autres ne le remarquèrent même pas tous trop occuper, sauf Reita. 'Bon Reita, courage il est seul vas y tu peut le faire'. Il se dirigea donc à la suite du chanteur. Il le retrouva regardant le ciel sous la fine neige qui lui tomber dessus. Il se rapprocha doucement et lui enlaça la taille, le petit blond ne put retenir un petit sursaut qui passa tout de suite lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait.

-Quest-ce que tu viens faire tout seul ici, tu va attrapper froid, fit le bandé.

-Je regarde la neige tombé...et regarde on peut voir des étoiles, c'est beau, en ville on voit pas ça.

-Oui c'est vrai...

Reita regarder l'enveloppe qu'il avait en main, après quelques secondes d'hésitation il la donna à son chanteur.

-Tiens Ruki c'est pour toi...c'est mon cadeau.

Le désigné la saisi et souria, Reita enfoui sa tête dans son cou par peur de voir sa réaction. Le chanteur prit soin de ne pas la déchiré, il en retira une petite lettre ou seulement trois mots étaient inscrit. Trois mots qui fit bondir son coeur « je t'aime ». Pendant une seconde il crut que ses jambes aller lâcher tellement l'émotion qu'il ressentait été forte. Très vite il se ressaisi, il souria et desserra l'étreinte du bassiste. Celui-ci prit peur et allait recule lorsque Ruki prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Oh Rei...c'est la plus belle chose que je pouvais imaginer avoir pour noël, merci...

Reita ne put rien répondre que le petit blond passa doucement ses bras autours de son cou et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Très vite le simple baiser devint plus intense, plus passionner, ils mêlaient leur langue dans une danse effreiner. Ils l'arrêtèrent par manque d'air.

-Ruki...je...

-Chut...Rei je sais se que tu te demande et la réponse est oui je t'aime.

-Oh Ruki je suis tellement heureux, tu es la plus belle chose qui m'ai arriver de toute ma vie.

Ruki en eut les larmes aux yeux et se blottit contre lui. Il releva son visage vers lui, les yeux pétillants il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le bandé reprennent possession de ses lèvres qu'il désirait tant. Au bout d'un moment, le plus grand dit.

-On devrait rentrer je veux pas que tu soit malade...remarque si c'était le cas je pourrais prendre soin de toi.

-Mais tu t'es toujours bien occuper de moi, souria le chanteur.

Soudain Tora apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ruki tu veux....oh excusez moi...je vais vous laisser...

-Nan c'est bon on rentrait justement, fit Reita en se dirigeant à l'interieur main dans la main avec Ruki.

-Tu voulais quoi ? Demanda le chanteur.

-Hein euh je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien faire une course contre moi ?

-Oui avec plaisir.

Ils rentrèrent tout les trois et allèrent s'installer sur le canapé en face de la télé, Ruki s'installa confortablement entre les jambes de son petit ami sous les regards surprit de ses amis.

-Hey ben quand même vous vous êtes enfin mis ensemble ! Firent Uruha et Miyavi.

-Euh....oui, répondirent-ils un peu déboussolé.

-Félicitatioooooooooooooooooon !!!! dirent tout leur amis.

Après les accolades amicals de la part de tout le monde, ils s'attaquèrent à la course.

-Maieuuh Tora c'est pas juste t'es trop fort et en plus tu m'empêche tout le temps d'avancer, bouda Ruki.

-C'est pour l'abomminable, tu t'en souviens, moi oui. (et vous ? XD )

-Euh....ah zut !

Malgrès tout ses efforts c'est le guitariste qui l'emporta.

-Youhou à moi la victoire !!

-Ouai t'es trop fort Tora !! s'exclama Hiroto installer à côté de lui.

-Humf pas juste.

-J'vais te venger mon ange, fit Reita, alors Tora prépare toi à la défaite.

-Oh merci Rei, reprit le chanteur en souriant.

La course était très serré, Reita mené de peu, mais il faut dire que Tora avait du mal à ce concentré.

-Vas-y Toraaaaaa !!! Accèlère !!!

-Hiroto...

-Lance lui un truc pour l'arrêter !!!

-Hiroto !! tait toi !

-Mais je t'encourage et te donne des conseil. Aaaaah mais regarde la télé tu perd du terrain !!!

Sans était trop pour le guitariste, il mit le jeu sur pause et fit.

-Bon Aoi je crois vraiment que la je vais esayer ta méthode pour le faire taire.

Sur ces mots il prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains et l'embrassa, très vite il eut le droit au passage vers la bouche de celui-ci et en profita, après tout il attendait ça depuis trop longtemps.

-Oui en effet ça marche bien ce truc, fit Saga en rigolant. J'peux prendre ça place ?

-Vas-y je pense que j'ai gagné, dit Reita.

-Mon Akachan tu joue avec moi ?

-Oui bien sur.

Reita en profita pour caliner son chéri et Tora pour enfin se séparer de Hiroto.

-Tora....ouah...t'embrasse trop bien...

-Et toi c'est un vrai plaisir de t'embrasser.

-Grrr je t'aime toi, fit-il en se jettant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Il se retrouva au dessus du guitariste commençant à lui picorer les lèvres, puis en l'embrassant plus profondement. Les autres les regardèrent, certains haussèrent les épaules d'autre préfèrèrent commenter.

-Dite y'a des chambres pour ça, fit Uruha.

-Hum ? Fit Hiroto en se redressant un peu. Ben quoi normalement on doit dormir sur les canapés non ?

-Euh oui, répondit Aoi.

-Ben c'est a vous de vous en aller, j'ai le droit de lui montrait à quel point je l'aime.

-Ouai ouai on y repensera, dit Miyavi.

-Zzzzzz

-Oh je crois que Miku pique du nez, fit Maya en regardant le désigné à moitié endormis dans les bras de Nao.

-Ben il est déjà 3h du matin, fit Kai.

-Mais nan pas envie de me coucher à cette heure, dit Uruha en se levant.

Soudain il s'étalla par terre.

-Uruha !! s'eclama Kai.

-Quoi ? Répondit le désigné alors que son chéri l'aider à se relever.

-Tu as trop bu c'est ça ?

-Mais nan j'ai tribucher.

-Bon d'accord, on devrait p'tete au moins déplacer les tables pour pouvoir après installer les matelats, reprit le batteur.

Les plus courageux allèrent l'aider.

-Mais hey !!! pourquoi t'as éteind !! s'énerva Saga.

-Vous aller vous abrutirent à trop jouer, dit Tora.

-C'est déjà le cas, fit Miyavi en aidant Kai.

Le désigné s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Moi au moins je ne suis pas seul, toi si désolé pas de baiser avec Kai.

Et il repartit en rigolant.

Une fois ça fait il continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à 5h du matin où ils décidèrent enfin d'aller se coucher. Ceux qui occuper les chambres furent les premiers à partir, après avoir souhaiter bonne nuit à tout le monde.

-Gnuuuu mumm, fit Miku qu'on venait de réveiller.

-Mon chou aller on va se coucher mais il faut que tu te change, lui répondit doucement Nao.

Tout le monde ce mit en pyjama. Alors que certains fesaient leur bisou de bonne nuit d'autre s'amuser encore.

-Prend ça Saga !!!

-Tu m'aura pas Hiroto !!

-Ben normal si tu te protège derrière Shou.

Tora attrappa son petit ami et le plaqua contre le canapé déplié.

-Aller on se couche y'en a qui veulent dormir.

-Merci Tora, fit Maya.

Celui-ci souria à Aiji qui lui passa les bras autours de la taille reposant sa tête contre son torse.

Shou et Saga un peu bougonnant se couchèrent. Nao lui embrasser le front de Miku endormit, blottit entre ses bras.

Dans la chambre d'Aoi et Uruha, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser et de se caliner.

-Hum bonne nuit mon coeur, fit Uruha.

-Toi aussi....et demain...une douche à deux ça te tente ?

-Oh avec plaisir grr.

Et c'est enlacer l'un contre l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent.

Du côté de Reita et Ruki, ce premier était déjà coucher, le chanteur lui était encore debout et enleva son T-shirt pour rester seulement en boxer. Il grimpa sur le lit, puis sur Reita et l'embrassa.

-Oh Ruki hum que tu es exitant.

-Merci..., rougis ce dernier.

Mais le bandé retourna vite la situation en se mettant sur Ruki commençant à lui embrasser le torse et le cou.

-Oh...oh Rei...

Le bassiste souria et prit possession de ses lèvres pour des baisers pationner.

-Aller mon ange on va se coucher.

Ils se mirent sous la couette et Ruki se blottit contre son petit ami qui lui posa une main sur la hanche. Ils trouvèrent rapidement le sommeil.

Kai était un peu beaucoup gêné à l'idée de dormir avec Miyavi et celui-ci était un peu dans le même état. Chacun était en pyjamma, boxer noir plus un long T-shirt pour Kai, seulement un boxer pour le chanteur. Ce dernier commença à entammer une discution.

-Je...je voulais te demander pardon pour les conneries que j'ai put faire aujourd'hui.

Le batteur le regarda surprit.

-Pourquoi tu dit ça, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être la avec vous tous, avec toi que je me fout des petites erreurs que chacun à put commètre.

Ils étaient tout les deux assis sur le lit.

-Kai...je...que penses tu de...de moi...de...de notre rélation, fit Miyavi très gêné.

-Je...je...

-Il faut que je te l'avous, je te trouve très beau, tu es tellement gentil, tu prend soin des autres, je... je suis tomber amoureux de toi...

Kai n'en revenait pas, c'était si innatendus, c'est vrai que certains geste et paroles entre eux pouvait montrait cette relation.

-Je...

Le batteur reprit son souffle, il avait une chance et il allait la saisir.

-Miyavi dit moi ce que tu penses que je ressens pour toi.

-Je...et ben tu m'aimes bien...tu t'inquiète pour moi et tout...je...tu m'as dit que j'était important et...

-Et...devine la suite.

-Je...tu...tu...

-Mais oui je t'aime je...je sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas oser te le dire avant...

-Oh Kai c'est merveilleux ce que tu me dit là, mais c'est moi qui aurais du te le dire avant, j'm'en serais voulut de passer à côté de quelqu'un comme toi.

Ils s'enlacèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Doucement Miyavi approcha son visage de celui du batteur et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa dans un baiser doux et tendre. Des frissons leur parcourirent le dos, c'était tellement magique. Miyavi l'allongea sur le lit et lui murmura à l'oreillz avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois:

-Je te promet de prendre soin de toi aussi bien que tu t'occupe de moi.

Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre rêvant à leur avenir ensemble.

Morphée était passer sur tout nos garçons, chacun ayant trouver leur amour en cette journée magique qu'est noël. Ils dormirent paisiblement toute la matinée, Shou était allongé sur le torse de son petit ami mais lui tenait toujours la main.

Lorsque les premiers se réveillèrent mais eurent du mal à se lever, ils étaient tous bien, au chaud contre leur petits amis. Aoi eut le courage de se lever et d'entraîner silencieusement son petit ami dans la salle de bain où ils profitèrent de l'eau chaude qui coullaient sur leur corps nus. Ils carressaient le coprs de l'autres, le parsemments de baisers, ils s'embrassaient pationnement. Leur désirs montaient en eux, ils firent l'amour, malgrès leur cris remplis de désir ils ne réveillèrent personnes, sauf Saga qui se réveilla à moitié mais eut un petit problème pour se redresser.

-Hein que...Shou...Shou lève toi tu m'écrase le ventre, fit-il en le secouant doucement.

Il réussi à le réveillé mais il se rendormit bien vite mais dans une position qui aller mieux pour eux deux. Au fur et à mesure tout le monde finit par se lever. Tout le monde eut la surprise du dernier couple former lorsque Miyavi et Kai sortirent main dan la main de leur chambre. Evidemant très peu mangèrent ils passèrent l'après-midi à ranger leur affaires car évidement la plupart partaient le soir même. Ils allèrent quand même faire une ballade dans la neige et Maya et Aiji furent heureux de voir que Seppen était encore en vie malgrès le beau soleil qui brillait dans le ciel. Miku s'émerveilla devant un écureuil qui passa devant eux laissant ses petites traces dans la neige. La plupart se tenait la main certains continuèrent quand même à s'amuser en se lançant des petites boules de neiges.

-Oh vous aller pas recommencer ! Fit Tora.

-T'as vu moi j'ai rien fait, dit son petit ami.

-Oui c'est bien mon Hiro, tu mérite un bisou.

Il l'eut bien sur. En passant sous quelques branches, Ruki les secoua fesant ainsi tombé la neige sur son petit ami. Il rigola en voyant sa tête et celui-ci se mit à lui courir après. Une fois qu'il l'eut attrapper, avec la course, la vitesse les fit tomber par terre. Pour se venger Reita se mit à le chatouiller.

-Haha nan haha Rei haha je haha d'acord d'accord t'as gagner haha arrête haha je m'excuse.

-Tu es un vrai coquain toi, souria le bandé avant de l'embrasser.

Ensuite il l'aida à se relever et ils continuèrent leur promenade.

Elle dura deux heures. Mais ceux qui devaient s'en aller le soir durent partirent un long trajet les attendais. Nao et Miku partirent en premier.

-Hiro soit prudent sur la route d'accord, on va devoir un peu rouler de nuit et je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, fit Tora inquiet.

-Bien sur mais toi aussi soit prudent, tu es tout seul...

-Mais vous inquièté pas on va survivre de toute façon, dit Saga.

-Euh tu voulais pas plutôt dire se suivre ? Demanda Uruha.

-Ouai les deux, réctifia le bassiste.

Peut-être mais tout peux si vite arriver. Ils s'embrasssèrent avant de monter chacun dans sa voiture et de partir.

Miyavi lui ne voulait pas partir, les gazetto devaient rester, c'étaient eux qui avaient louer le chalet, il ne voulait pas devoir partir sans son petit ami. Il suplia donc du regard ses deux autres amis, qui acceptèrent bien sur de rester jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ils mangèrent tout ensemble un repas léger, ils passèrent leur fin de soirée tranquillement au coin de la cheminée. Ils eurent le droit à trois cout de fils de leur amis disant qu'ils étaient bien arriver et sans problème sur la route, plus de allèrent tous se coucher.

Le lendemain matin après le petit déjeuner tous firent un grand ménage dans le chalet, ils rangèrent leur affaires. Une fois que le propriétaire vient récuperer les clés et s'assura de la propreté des lieux, tout le monde repartit de son côté. Reita et Ruki montèrent cette fois ci avec Kai pour pas le laisser seul, ayant moin de chose à rammener tout tenait dans les coffres. Miyavi aurait aimé rester avec lui mais il devait conduire sa propre voiture et ses amis chez eux.

Après un long trajet tout le monde retourna chez lui, enfin presque Aiji resta chez Maya, Aoi avait l'habitude d'accueillir Uruha chez lui, Reita invita Ruki à rester chez lui alors que Miyavi eut le bonheure de passer la nuit chez son petit brun.

Chacun se rememorra ces bons moments passer ensemble, ils avaient été décisifs pour faire remonter à la surface tout les amours cachés et ils en étaient ravis. C'étaient sur ils repasseraient encore beaucoup de bon moments ensemble, ce n'était pas le dernier.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voila je vous re dit un joyeux noël pour tous ceux qui aurons eut le courage de la lire jusqu'au bout je vous remerci beaucoup pour ceux qui voudront me laisser des reviews ^^

kisu kisu jespères que ça vous à plus. ^3^


End file.
